


Ten Ways to Love

by PattRose



Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw this and thought of Russ and Milt and realized that Russ would fail about half of them.  LOL  I just got a kick out of it and thought I would share it with you.  </p><p>Not a story at all, just a bit of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Ways to Love

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/tenwaystolove_zpsijgzems1.jpg.html)


End file.
